MLP Movie: Renegotiations
by cornholio4
Summary: Oneshot Drabble. What if during the movie, Twilight tried to renegotiate with Queen Novo as well as blow off some steam on how seriously her friends were taking the adventure.


**Originally posted on Fimfiction**

As Queen Novo told Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends that the Pearl was not going anywhere, Twilight felt like her whole world was going to fall apart. After this entire trip, it was going to end in a failure?

As Princess Skystar told them that they could stay there, Twilight was just wondering what were they going to do now? She was the only Princess not turned to stone and Equestria was under the Storm King's rule right now so she was just supposed to return a failure?

She was the only Princess of Equestria left to stop it and they travelled through a lot, with a lot of missteps on the way?

Could she try and steal the Pearl by having her friends distract the Queen? No, not only was she risking damaging relations between their Kingdoms even if they did save Equestria but despite how much they have annoyed her on this journey, she didn't want to use her friends as pawns like that.

She was the Princess of Friendship so she could try to negotiate use of the Pearl again.

Her decision made she had then put on her most determined face and went to look to where Queen Novo was leaving. She then quickly swam to the front of Queen Novo and told her "Queen Novo as a Princess of Equestria, I wish to negotiate for use of the Pearl."

Just now Twilight's friends and Princess Skystar were just noticing them talking and the conversation caught their attention. "What is there to negotiate, I already told you that the Pearl is going nowhere so please get out of the way before I will have my guards take you out of my way."

The Guards then circled the two of them ready to drag Twilight out of the way; if she still had her feet then Twilight would have stamped her hoove. Twilight's face became even sterner and there was a red blast forming in her horn which alarmed Queen Novo and the Guard took it as a threatening gesture and moved to...

" **BLAST!** "

Twilight then blasted off a spell sending all the Guards backwards and hitting the reef. Queen Novo had a silent shocked face as she looked to see her top guard Stratus Skyranger unconscious on a rock.

"What in the hay has gotten into you Twilight?" Applejack asked alarmed as their friends were in similar states of shock and fear of their Alicorn friend.

"Let me repeat myself... **I WISH TO NEGOTIATE FOR USE OF THE PEARL!** " Twilight told Queen Novo in her face her voice becoming booming with each word until it was comparable with the Royal Canterlot Voice.

Queen Novo managed to quiver under the gaze of the younger Alicorn turned Seapony and was reminded of the last time she had met Princess Celestia and one of her guards were foolish and stupid enough to insult her still trapped sister Princess Luna by stating she should have killed the brat.

She still had nightmares of that day...

Wondering if this was a Princess of Equestria, then she could be a daughter of Princess Celestia or something. She managed to regain her voice as Twilight calmed down and stated with a sheepish smile "uh... negotiations are now open..."

"Sorry about that Queen Novo..." Twilight told her apologetically managing to calm her down but after the display, every creature was on the edge in fear of her.

Once she calmed herself down she told Queen Novo "look your majesty, I understand that you don't want to endanger your artefact but we are in a desperate situation here. The Storm King's forces invaded during the first ever Friendship Festival, I created it to bring all of Equestria together in a show of harmony but it turned into the Storm King turning all the other Princesses into stone and sent us on the run. We were told the Queen of the Hippogriffs could help..."

"Technically she only managed to say the Queen of the Hippos, we only found out what she meant later that it was actually Hippogriffs." Rarity pointed out speaking up but Twilight sent her a silent glare telling her not to interupt. She paused with a nervous glance allowing Twilight to continue.

"Plus all my friends in the past two days since we started on this trek have not been taking it seriously at all..." Twilight stated causing her friends to look at her in shock and disbelief.

"Hold on one second, we got the pirates to help us in return for getting their Mojo back. You didn't want us to trust them and it was thanks to them that we got to Mount Aris in the first place?" Rainbow Dash asked with a glare getting in Twilight's face.

"Which YOU personally ruined Rainbow Dash, during your little singing and partying with the pirates you decided you just HAD to do a Sonic Rainboom which destroyed the ship and led Tempest right to our direction! It is thanks to you that Tempest is on her way here and she just find her way here and able to take the Pearl herself!" Twilight shouted right back which alarmed Rainbow Dash.

"Wait a minute? The Storm King's forces are right back at Hippogriffia?" Queen Novo stated looking quite alarmed as everyone looked to her.

"It's what our city at the tip of Mount Aris was called before the Storm King's forces destroyed it." Princess Skystar explained as everyone turned their attention back to Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash straitened herself up, desperately wanted to retort and rebuke her argument but... it was thanks to her Rainboom that Tempest found them again. "Oh yeah, I am sorry Twi I guess I was too lost in the moment there... but we did get help for that moment right... before the Rainboom..." Rainbow Dash sheepishly replied.

"Sugarcube, aren't you being a bit too harsh on Dash? She made a mistake and we are taking this seriously. " Applejack told Twilight trying to calm her down.

"Could have fooled me, you were all so easy to trust a Con who tricked us so he could sell us to a crime boss. the Crime Boss could have told us to creatures from far off the world to be pets or food. In fact with Kugetown using Storm Bucks, it would be safe to say the place was under his domain so he could have probably given us to Tempest when she got to Kugetown!" Twilight snapped right at her and they all blanched at the reminder that Capper turned out to be as dishonest as the Flim Flam Brothers.

She then faced Queen Novo with tears in her eyes and said while putting her fins together in a pleading motion "Please Queen Novo, we are really desperate here, I was almost ready trying to contemplate having my friends distract you so I could steal the Pearl..."

Her friends gasped in shock and were more than a little bit annoyed by this.

"Girls, I think all the pressure and stress of this adventure is building up on her, remember she was already stressed out before the attack with getting everything ready for the Friendship Festival." Fluttershy pointed out while speaking up as they all shared a glance.

"Ah guess we all could have been taking this more seriously..." Applejack stated everyone turning to Twilight and pulling her into a hug, even Spike managed to accomplish this despite being a puffer fish.

"We are all super sorry if we have been annoying you Twilight, we are all worried about Equestria too. We understand if you needed to vent all this out but remember; we got this together..." Pinkie Pie told Twilight who was crying with tears as she hugged all of her friends at once.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight of friendship mom?" Princess Skystar asked her mother who sighed and whispered that she couldn't believe she was going to do this. She then opened up the protection guarding the Pearl.

The six Ponies turned Seaponies and dragon turned pufferfish noticed this and exclaimed in excitement knowing what was going to happen. "Thank you for this Queen Novo." Twilight shouted with glee as Queen Novo passed the Pearl to her fins, ready to do her jumping in a circle if she was in her normal pony form.

"Don't make me regret this Princess because if there is even a tiny crack or if the Storm King gets his grubby claws on my Pearl then I promise you that somepony will be fed to a krakken!" Queen Novo warned after passing the Pearl over.

"Queen Novo, first aid please..." groaned Stratus Skyranger as everyone would jump in shock if they could as they had all but forgotten about the downed guards.


End file.
